


Quentin Quire rewrite(I guess)

by orphan_account



Category: Generation X (Comic), X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Quentin is a clone of Jean grey, Quentin is the Phoenix, The Phoenix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quentin is my favorite purely just because of the potential there was for his character so I wanted to show an example of what he could’ve been written as.
Kudos: 1





	Quentin Quire rewrite(I guess)

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my Grammer English isn’t my only language and I do want to share this

Quentin Quire/Laurence Grey  
The Clone of Jean Grey and the youngest Phoenix host. Quentin is the clone of Jean Grey created by X-lektra as an attempt to contact the Phoenix. After their attempt to contact the Phoenix failed Quentin was put in foster care, with some hope he’ll have a semi normal life, Quentin was 12 and had spent over 6 years in a neglectful foster home when he ran into the X-men who were searching for the Phoenix.

Quentin became the Phoenix’s host soon after he was created/born. The Phoenix found Quentin while in search of Jean believing he was her. Not being able to tell the difference The Phoenix took in Quentin as a host. As Quentin grew older it became more obvious that he was not Jean Grey, which infuriated The Phoenix causing it to lash out, harming Quentin and showing it’s presence, which led to the X-Men finding Quentin and The Phoenix.


End file.
